For Your Eyes Only
by alana-firestone
Summary: Hermione has not seen Draco in a long time, and he is re-entering her life, whether she wants it or not. Let the war commence.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 For those without eyes

Hermione was splayed out across her plaid sofa, eating chocolates in her comfiest, if perhaps not her most stylish, outfit. She was wearing a black hoodie, and black sweatpants that were several sizes too big, complete with non-matching bunny slippers. Actually, it made her feel a bit like a ninja (obviously not including the slippers), but had kept this slightly abnormal thought to herself. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and in desperate need of a wash. She took a bite out of one of the chocolates. An exclamation of "Eww, Turkish delight", was heard, and she promptly put the half eaten chocolate back in the box, her hand now searching for the next chocolatey victim.

"Er, Hermione? Don't you think that's a bit disgusting? You couldn't have put it into the bin which is just a few feet away? And no offence, but you're kind of turning into a slob" came the voice of Ginny, one of Hermione's best friends.

"So what if I am? I don't have to impress anyone anymore. No more schmoozing with the 'high society', having to be nice to people who are completely overbearing, constantly saying 'Oh, yes…the muggle', as if it's a dirty word, judging me on my parentage. I can't believe that after all this time, purebloods still hang onto their ridiculous notions. Thank goodness I don't have to put up with that anymore."

"What are you on about? Name three people that said that to you."

"Well, er, they might not have said it out loud exactly, but I know what was going through their minds, and its despicable that they maintain these prejudices!"

"Oh, I see. You suddenly gained psychic abilities at some point in the past six months, yet you only decided to complain about it to me now. Never mind, I can't be bothered to argue over something as trivial as this, which you know only exists in that paranoid section of your brain. What I was going to say was that there's a difference between having a bit of comfort time and turning into the next half ton woman".

"Yeah, well, its nothing in comparison to how Draco looks is it? He's just a blonde version of Eamonn Holmes now, which is completely fine by me".

"Who's Eamonn Holmes?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say that he's not the most attractive man in the world".

"Actually, Draco is now the complete opposite".

"What? The last time I saw him, he could rival Free Willy in terms of weight!"

"When _was_ the last time you saw him? Well, he must have been working out a lot because, frankly, he looks good. Actually he looks mega drop dead gorgeous. Excellent specimen of mankind. I just saw him at the coffee shop down the road, if you don't believe me".

Hermione ran out the door, completely forgetting that she was in the outfit labelled as 'Must-Only-Be-Worn-At-Home-When-No-One-Is-Going-To-See-You-And-You-Are-Definitely-Not-Going-Out'. She wanted to see Draco for herself, and couldn't quite take Ginny's word for it that he was once again a 'buff-ting'. Mind and body racing, she headed towards the coffee shop that stood on the corner of the street. It was painted green on the outside, with a comfy décor inside, and she used to spent many an afternoon here. With Draco. She reached the window, and caught a glimpse of the blond hair that she knew so well. There was no mistaking him. She could see that his body was extremely defined now, perhaps more muscled than when they had been together. Not that she had been with him for his body.

It occurred to her that it had never been this busy at Express Espresso before. Around the coffee shop, she could see girls giggling, attempting to attract his attention, and he was doing nothing to dissuade them. In fact, he seemed to be encouraging them. Her eyes were drawn back to him once again, and perhaps he had felt her gaze for he made a movement as if to look in her direction. She quickly ducked out of sight and leant against the brick wall of the coffee shop. She hadn't realised her breathing was so out of control. She wiped her sweaty palms on her tracksuit bottoms, only for her panic levels to increase as she became aware that she was still wearing her 'Do-Not-Let-Anyone-With-Eyes-See-You-In-This' outfit, and prayed that he hadn't seen her. She left as quickly as her bunny slippers would allow her, running back to her flat. Hermione opened the door, slightly out of breath, to see that Ginny had now taken residence on the sofa, eating her chocolates.

"So, did you see him then?"

"Oh, god, Ginny. Draco is…he's …there were all these girls there fawning over him, it was disgusting! And well…its not allowed! It goes against all the rules! Ginny, he's prettier than me!


	2. Chapter 2

**oops, I forgot the disclaimer last time, but here it is now: I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**Also thankyou to those who reviewed!**

--

**Ch.2 The rules**

"What rules? What are you on about?"

"_The _rules Ginny. They clearly state whoever is the scumbag in the relationship, should always look worse off than their ex, to alleviate any insecurities of said partner might be having and as a sort of penance to start the road to forgiveness."

Then Hermione added in a smaller voice "And also so that I can show him what he's missing".

"Yes, but he did gain all that weight when you broke up with him. It's just that he's lost it all again now".

Hermione sniffed at the point that Ginny had made, but went on regardless, "Well, he didn't look worse off for very long. That's just as bad as blatantly disregarding the rules."

"Hermione, do you think you might possibly still fancy Draco?"

"Even if I did fancy him, which I don't by the way, I still wouldn't be able to take him back after what he did. Besides, what does it matter? The important issue at hand is that Draco is now prettier than I am, and he obviously is unwilling to abide by the rules, so I am just having to beat him at his own game".

"What game? Is Draco even playing a game? You're not being rational at all Hermione!"

"Of course I am Ginevra Weasley. And since Draco is not playing properly, I'll show him how its done. I'll simply be more beautiful than him the next time I have the unfortunate circumstance of bumping into him".

Incidentally, it was fairly soon after this conversation that Hermione ran into Draco. She had taken to being fully made up (which for her consisted of mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss) and dressed impeccably whenever she was not required to wear work robes. She dressed well even if she wasn't planning on going out, just in case, for some odd reason, Draco randomly came round unannounced, or he had decided on a random career change and now worked in St. Mungo's alongside her. She was Head of Potion and Plant Poisoning, so for that to occur, he would need several years of training. It was highly unlikely, but like the girl guide's saying went, one should 'always be prepared'. Or was that the boy scout's saying? In all honesty, it did sound more like a boy scout saying, but then if that were true, what was the girl guide's saying? Hermione was contemplating this as she sat in the conference room, trying to remember the few weeks when she had been a girl guide. She could remember having to learn to read maps, earning the badges, the silly songs…'Oh you'll never get to Heaven…in a baked bean tin…'cos a baked bean tin…'s got baked beans in!'…and that was about the extent of her knowledge. Surely she must know, it would just be tucked away in some deeper crevice of her brilliant mind. With this serious debate going on, she did not pay attention as the new benefactor was introduced to all the staff. Of course, because we live in a land of 'life's not fair', it was Draco Malfoy.

He smiled at them all, glad for the warm reception he was receiving. He looked at Hermione. She, of course, didn't even acknowledge his presence. If that was how she wanted to play it, that was fine with him. Not even a glance.

Mr Oswald, the general manager of St. Mungo's, noticed that Hermione was in her own world, and cleared his throat to get her attention. Nothing. He coughed, which was slightly louder. Still nothing.

"Hermione!"

"Baked beans!" Confusedly, Hermione looked around to see who had brought her out of her deep and philosophical reverie, only to realise that:

a)everyone was looking at her

b)for some reason Draco Malfoy was here

c)she had shouted 'baked beans' aloud in the middle of her meeting

Haphazardly, she tried to deduce what had transpired during her absence from reality. 'Hmm, well I know that I was meant to meet the benefactor today, and Malfoy is here…' thought Hermione. 'Aha! Malfoy is the new benefactor! I am quite a genius really'.

"Oh, er, I mean, what I meant to say was, I'm very grateful for your donation to this medical centre, Mr Malfoy," said Hermione as everyone tried to refrain from cracking up about her little outburst. Her cheeks flushed a little, and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Actually, I haven't donated anything yet. I wanted to see what you planned on doing with my money and if I deem it to be worthwhile, then I will make a contribution, although I doubt that you were planning on squandering it. Perhaps you were thinking of the hidden medical benefits that baked beans possess?" said Draco coolly, raising his eyebrow as he said this last sentence.

"No, in fact, I was thinking about a recent case of mine, where the patient had been poisoned here in the hospital itself. No one could figure out how it had gotten into his system. I remembered that he said that his cousin had brought him some baked beans as he did not like hospital food. They must have been contaminated. Sorry for _caring _about my patients," she replied haughtily. Hah! Put that in your pipe and smoke it Draco Malfoy! Of course, she was lying through her teeth, and it had come out a little rushed, but she didn't care. She felt victorious at coming up with such a good lie on the spot, but even so the mantra 'please, please, please believe me' ran through her mind.

Mr Oswald raised his eyebrows slightly. What was it with everyone raising their eyebrows? Was it a new trend that she had missed out on? Some sort of secret eyebrow raising society?

Mr Oswald hadn't heard about any patient being poisoned inside the hospital recently, but brushed it off. Hermione had been on top of it and didn't need to run every single thing by him.

"Yes, well Hermione does care a great deal for her patients. However, I'm sure that she can take time out of her busy schedule to show you our plans for expansion and improvement."

"Actually, sir, I think Augustus Pye wanted my help today," said Hermione, glancing at Draco, who had not taken his eyes off her since the comment about baked beans. It made her feel nervous, as if he were a living sneakoscope, trying to detect anything she was concealing.

"Nonsense, he won't mind one bit! Besides, he owes me a favour," replied Mr Oswald. "Now off you two go!"

The two of them walked through the blank corridor from the conference room to the Creature Induced Injuries Department. The silence between was vast. Hermione took a deep breath.

"The majority of the money will go into the research department, as we're constantly looking for safer, more developed treatments - " Hermione was cut off by Draco's comment.

"You look good, Granger."

Hermione ignored his comment and carried on. She knew she looked good. She had been preparing for this 'battle of booty' since that day he had nearly caught her spying on him. Gone were her slovenly ways. Well, most of them. This was why she had been putting on makeup before coming to work, and doing her hair nicely. Because we live in a world that is ruled by nonsensical laws. Ones that had made Draco Malfoy come back into her life. When she had been thinking about baked beans.

"As I was saying, we would also like to expand several wards as - " Hermione was cut off once again.

"Forget the money. I just wanted to talk to you." His tone was sharper this time, triggering Hermione to respond rather unprofessionally.

"You're not even going to make a donation then? You came here under false pretences, saying that you would make a donation only if you approved - got the hopes of all these people up - just so that you could talk to me? You lying git! If you're not going to donate the 10,000 galleons like you said, I think you should just leave." she said, becoming angrier as the words flowed out of her mouth.

"No, that's not what I said. I'll still donate that much. But I'll double it if you'll just listen to what I have to say."

"Alright, I'm listening." She crossed her arms and waited.

"Not here. I want you to come to dinner with me on Thursday."

"No."

"I'm sorry, but that word isn't in my dictionary," he said, a smirk settling comfortably on his face.

"You mean vocabulary, not dictionary," she corrected.

"Well, my vocabulary is dictated by my dictionary, so I was right in the first place." Smirky McSmirkerson smirked again.

20,000 galleons was a lot of money, and the hospital needed it. But in exchange for dinner with Draco?

"Triple it, and I'll come," she finally said.

"Done. I'll pick you up at eight. And Granger, try not to stare at my ass when I leave." With a flash of a smile, he walked off, humming a tune which sounded like 'Shake your booty' by KC and the Sunshine Band, purposely swaying his excellent booty as he walked out, whilst she tried in vain to ignore it.

--

**i didn't really like this chapter. Hopefully you guys will like the next one **

**- love 'n' hugs to those who are kind enough to review!**


End file.
